


Small Smiles and Jolly Ranchers

by antellectual



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antellectual/pseuds/antellectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa was addicted, though she'd yet to get a taste of the person she was craving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Smiles and Jolly Ranchers

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh... Well, this is the first thing I've really posted online since I was about 12 and had no shame. Please bear with me. I apologize that every chapter thing will be short, hopefully later ones will be longer. Anyway, feedback is appreciated! Thanks a bunch if you read this.

As usual, the moment Christa walked in the room her eye was drawn instantly to the tall freckled girl in the back. Could it be possible for her to have gotten even taller over the summer? She certainly did get more attractive, if that was possible. In elementary school, Ymir hadn't been the most aesthetically pleasing child. That didn't stop Christa from developing a monster crush on her. Somehow that brash, rebellious girl found a way into her heart and stuck there. Anyway, lets just say that puberty worked wonders on her. Ymir was _fine_.

Summer between 8th and 9th grade seemed to make her more tan, and Christa thought she could see a whole new galaxy's worth of stars in her freckles. She wanted more than anything to create new constellations worthy of the ancients with the invisible trails her fingers would leave all over her lithe body. She wanted to kiss her cheek and her hand and the small ravine between her shoulder blades. She wanted to kiss her collarbones and neck and all the way up her legs and let her know just how perfect she truly was. Ymir was in Christa's mind a goddess incarnate, and she wanted so desperately to worship her in every possible way.

\---

Once again she found herself in the middle of class daydreaming about doing unspeakable things to Ymir. It wasn't usually so _graphic_ , but hey, hormones do weird shit to everyone, right? That's what Christa reasoned with herself when she became aware of what her mind had drifted to. She gave a mental shout out to any potential mind readers, giving them props for keeping quiet while observing the downright pornographic thoughts that had been running through her head.

She had no clue what they were supposed to be studying, probably something to do with chemistry though. The only studying of chemistry she wanted to be doing is making careful observations of Ymir's reactions to her fingers and tongue at every spot on her body. She wanted to study how she would arc her spine if you ran your tongue from her breast all the way down to her thighs. She wanted to know that oh, if you nibble a tad bit there then it just drives her wild and it almost seems like she's on the edge already. She wanted to take note of the chemical reactions that must be going on in her brain for her to be responding so much and in such damn _fun_ ways. In layman's terms, she wanted quite badly to sleep with Ymir: she craved to know the taste of her more than her beloved jolly ranchers and espresso. Ymir was the goal. Christa wanted every inch of her. She wanted to explore every one of those inches in depth, some particular inches more than others.

One thing was for sure: Christa was addicted, though she'd yet to get a taste of the person she was craving.


End file.
